Pure Intentions
by Aeris-Eithne
Summary: 5xR, 1xR "The art of war," Heero murmured, "is to subdue the enemy without fighting." A smile tugged at his lips. He could win this war, and he could do it lying down.
1. The Lovelorn Dragon

A/N: I got bored at work and jotted this down. I probably shouldn't even be posting it, because I have no clue where this is going. It's beginning as a 5xR, but expect things to get more complicated. Also, I don't know how much I'll get to work on this, but I'll do my best to update... as soon as I figure out what the heck is going on! I'd appreciate any ideas or advice you might have. Enjoy!

Obligatory Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, and don't have to; I have my very own, real-life Heero Yuy. :)

**Chapter One: **

**The Lovelorn Dragon**

Chang Wufei draped his black Preventer jacket over the back of his chair and sighed. "Well, Sally," he muttered to himself, "another day, another dollar." The muscles in his back twitched, and he reached a hand back to massage his neck. He surveyed the dark room and flipped on his desk light. Were it not for his presence, the Preventer offices onboard the group's ship, the Aventinus, would be abandoned. That suited Wufei fine; he liked working late, and often made a habit of it. It kept his mind off of other things, namely the events before and during the Eve Wars that still haunted him.

A year after the wars' bloody conclusion, the fragile peace he and the other Gundam pilots had worked tirelessly to attain had been threatened by Mariemaia's appearance in the political arena. Wufei had bought into the lies of Dekim Barton to give soldiers like him a purpose in life, and wound up facing Heero Yuy, saviour of earth, on the battlefield. It was not an incident Wufei liked to remember.

He hadn't seen Heero since the humiliating affront months ago, nor did he want to. Even the thought of it was more than he could stand. Wufei slammed a fist on his desk. _That Yuy, _he thought. _He saved the world again. People are gonna keep falling all over themselves around him. Especially…_

He flicked on his computer screen to reveal an image of Relena Darlian, Vice Foreign Minister of the Earth Sphere United Nation, smiling as she gave one of her many speeches on peace.

…_Her._

A sharp rap on the door interrupted his thoughts. "Wufei?" he heard Sally call. "Are you in there?"

"Yeah," he answered half-heartedly. He heard the door creak open, but didn't bother to look up.

"Staying after hours again, I see," she teased, walking toward his desk.

"There _are_ no after hours for Preventers," Wufei retorted more sharply than he meant to. "We work whenever we're needed."

"I realize that," Sally answered more softly, clucking her tongue. "But your team did a great job uncovering all that data today, so I think you deserve a rest. Go on, get out of here; you've more than earned it."

Wufei felt his shoulders sag as he continued to stare blankly at the screen in front of him. The image's pixels seemed to blend together into one large, pink blob. His head started to droop.

"Really, Wufei, you should go get some sleep." He felt Sally's hand on his shoulder and bolted up.

"I'm fine," he snapped. Without another word, he switched off the computer monitor and stalked out of the room. Sally stayed behind, shaking her head.

"That guy's been in this funk for weeks," she murmured. "I wonder what's set him off now?"

Wufei could hear the concern in her voice, but kept walking to his quarters. He wasn't fine, and he knew it; he was never fine. He could ignore his memories, his emotions, when he was in the middle of an assignment; but afterward, when he was alone, he couldn't face the silence. Emptiness ate at him, creating a void in his being.

"Agh!" He cried, once again slamming a fist into an inanimate object. "There's gotta be something worth fighting for!"

And, once again, as if on cue, he heard another knock on his door.

"Wufei," Sally was trying again. "I know you really don't want to talk right now, but I have something important to tell you."

He sighed, but forced himself to open the door. He had no reason to be angry with Sally, anyway—none of this was her fault. She stood in the open doorway, light brown hair pulled back, smiling at him.

"What is it?" He asked in as personable a tone as he could manage.

"Vice Foreign Minister Darlian has arranged for us to receive a government grant from ESUN. She's coming here personally to see our operations up close. I thought you should know that I've invited her to spend a few days with us on the ship. She should be here later tonight."

Despite his efforts to conceal his surprise, Wufei's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. "Relena Darlian? Are you serious?"

Sally cracked a tiny smile. "Am I detecting a more than professional interest in her? Or is this purely political?" She crossed her arms over her chest and waited for his reply.

"What?" Wufei's dark eyes widened. "You know I have no interest in politics, Sally. And as for any _other_ kinds of interest…" He smirked. "I barely know the girl. So I really don't know what you're getting at here."

Sally rolled her eyes. "I'm more astute than you think, Wufei. _And_ I'm a woman. We may be the 'weaker' sex, but we definitely have instincts for this kind of thing."

"Huh?" Wufei shook his head. "I still don't know what you're talking about… and I don't think I want to, either. Just let me know when Miss Darlian arrives and I'll do my best to accommodate her… all right?" He looked pointedly at Sally. She met his stern gaze with an unwavering one of her own, as if waiting for him to admit something. Finally, she relented with a sigh.

"All right, all right. You can keep living in denial all you want. But I bet that, when Relena gets here, you won't just do your best to accommodate her—you'll trip over yourself trying to." She leveled Wufei with a mischievous grin.

Wufei all but slammed his door on her. "We'll see about that. I'm telling you, I have nothing but pure intentions. Now just drop it, okay?" Before Sally could answer, he shut his door. It was all Sally could do not to laugh out loud. She walked away biting her lip, one hand clutched over her stomach. She didn't even make it down the hall before she burst into giggles.

Wufei could hear her from his room, and anger welled up inside of him again. Or was it anger? He was full of emotions, but he couldn't place them. All he knew was that Sally's merciless teasing about Relena was driving him crazy. She was implying that he had a crush on her; a silly, teenage crush. _What does Sally know about anything? _He thought incredulously. His eyes narrowed. _Just because she's older and a former Alliance officer doesn't give her the right to be so condescending. I fought my battles hard, too, even harder than she did. So why does she still treat me like I'm a child?_

His thoughts turned to Relena. "And what about her?" he mused aloud. "Wonder what _she_ thinks of me… after I turned on her 'hero' and all."

A few short hours later, Wufei would find out. After a dinner meeting with some colony representatives, Relena arrived on the Aventinus.

"Wow," she breathed as she surveyed the state-of-the-art vessel. "This is the first time I've seen your new ship. It must aid you well on your missions."

"Having a ship definitely helps," Sally said with a small chuckle. "And with this grant of yours, we'll be able to hire more hands, maybe even start working on another ship."

Relena beamed at her. "I'm so glad I could help." She gestured to the ship with an outstretched arm. "So, where did you get this one from?"

Sally surprised her by laughing. "That's a funny story, actually. Duo collected discarded mobile suit armor from his scrap yard. Quatre donated funds so we could buy more parts, and then Duo, Trowa, and Heero all helped build it."

Relena's dark lashes fluttered. "Heero?"

Sally lowered her eyes. _Of course, she's still stuck on him, _she thought. _Poor Wufei. _

"That's right," she answered Relena. "He's pitched in with a few Preventer assignments here and there; other than that, I haven't seen him much. Duo says he's been hanging around with him on L2 quite a bit. I think they've been going to school together."

Relena smiled warmly. "That's so good to hear."

"Yeah," Sally continued. "I hear he's… different now."

One of Relena's eyebrows crept upward. "Who—Duo, or Heero?"

"Heero, of course. Duo's the same happy-go-lucky guy as ever. But Heero…" Sally's eyes darted across the room. She leaned toward Relena and whispered conspiratorially. "Duo says he… _whistles_."

Relena gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. "No…" She giggled. "That can't be true. I mean, Heero's capable of doing amazing things, but… whistling?" She shook her head firmly. "I just can't see it. That's not the Heero I know."

Sally threw her head back and laughed. "It's not the Heero _anyone_ knows. Then again, who really knows him? He's always been an enigma."

Relena sighed. "You're right. I guess, deep down, he really is a kindhearted person… who likes to whistle." She placed a hand over her face and laughed again. "Oh, I can't believe it! I'm going to have to investigate this myself to find out if it's true. Do you think Wufei would know anything about it?"

Abruptly, Sally stopped laughing. "Wufei… hasn't seen Heero since the Mariemaia incident."

"Oh…" Understanding dawned on Relena, and she nodded. "I suppose that makes sense. I'd better not pry, then."

"Well, he seems anxious to see you, so maybe he's gotten past the whole Heero thing."

"What? Wufei's… anxious to see _me_?" Relena's wide-eyed stare showed her disbelief. "I've always thought that he can't stand me… I mean, he has good reason to dislike me; I'm part of the reason former soldiers like him struggle to find meaning in their lives."

Sally let out a low whistle. "Wow. You really are on top of things, aren't you? You seem to understand the perspectives of so many different people affected by the war and resulting peace."

Relena flashed another smile at her. "That's very kind, Sally, but it's part of my job description to try to understand people. Besides, the next time I see Heero…" Her eyes held a far away expression. "I want to let him know that I'm doing my best for him."

Sally winced. _She really has it bad for that guy, doesn't she? I wonder how Wufei will take it?_


	2. The Princess & The Dragon

**Chapter Two: **

**The Princess & The Dragon**

Wufei could hardly believe the effect Relena's impending visit was having on him. Since getting the news from Sally, he had showered and changed twice. He now stood nervously in front of his bathroom mirror, debating whether to wear his hair pulled back or down. He hadn't worn his hair down in years; for the life of him, he couldn't figure out what made him want to doso now. Perhaps he wanted to show Relena a softer, gentler side of him. He found himself smiling, then immediately scowled at his reflection. _You cocky idiot, _he chided himself. _You're nothing to her. _

Still, he had to admit that his hair looked better down. He glanced over his ensemble one last time—a dark blue button-up shirt with tan slacks and black leather shoes. He looked casual, but not sloppy; sophisticated, but not overdressed. He had seen Relena on TV often enough to know that she preferred this kind of clothing to that of the stuffy aristocratic variety. Besides, there was no need for him to appear in uniform before her now when, according to Sally, the work day was over. Even so, for good measure, Wufei decided to don his Preventer jacket over his shirt. He looked at his reflection approvingly, nodding resolutely at the determined face he met in the mirror. It was time.

He headed for the bridge of the Aventinus, where he caught Sally just beginning to give Relena a tour of the ship. He couldn't help it—his breath caught when he saw her. There she stood, blonde hair flowing around her shoulders, in an elegant lilac-colored power suit and high black heels. She looked every bit the perfect politician, or even like a movie star trying to appear astute and dignified, but his mind's eye saw her differently. To him, she could be the pretty, popular cheerleader from just about any high school on earth or in the colonies, the kind of girl an entire school would rally around. And indeed, the whole _world_ had rallied around her. Wufei checked himself mentally. And men everywhere were undoubtedly clamoring to be with her. _What am I thinking, approaching her like this? _Yet like a moth drawn to a flame, he couldn't help himself. Feigning a confident stride, he walked over to where she stood.

"Miss Darlian," he said, amusement twinkling behind his seemingly haughty tone. "I hear you've traded your high-class living to be on board with us for a couple of days."

His teasing took Relena by surprise, and it showed. She quickly recovered from her initial shock to grace him with a smile. _A rather beautiful smile_, he thought.

"Chang Wufei," was all she said. She extended her right hand, which he took in his own immediately. "I'm happy to see you again. It's been ages, I think."

He stood there dumbfounded, still clutching her hand, marveling at how small and soft it was. A memory of his late wife, Meiran, flickered across his mind; her hands had been just as petite, though somewhat rough in comparison. Relena's skin felt like silk, and Wufei swore he felt the oxygen draining from his brain.

Relena was looking up at him expectantly, and he wasn't sure why. He was enjoying the fact that, even in heels, she was a few inches shorter than him, when he realized he was still grasping her hand. Tightly. He let it drop and redness colored his face.

"I… it's good to see you, too." He jammed both of his hands into his jacket pocket. To his chagrin, Relena actually laughed. She had noticed his embarrassment and found it endearing. Wufei was practically floored when Relena laced her arm through his.

"You're so different than when I saw you last," she said cheerily. "Perhaps you'll join us as Sally shows me around? I'm sure you could add a thing or two about the Aventinus, since it's practically your home."

"I, uh… I'd be happy to," he finished lamely. _Happy to? Ugh. I'm such a fool! _Mentally he was screaming at himself, but he kept his cool as he led Relena around, much to Sally's amusement. Wufei swore that he could see Sally's eyes glinting mischievously. He could only pray that she wouldn't start laughing at him again.

After Relena had seen most of the ship, Sally suggested that she get something to eat. She directed Relena to the mess hall.

"The grill's closed for the night, but the kitchen's open twenty-four hours. Certain night owls prefer it that way…" She coughed as she said, "Wufei." He tightened his eyes at her, but said nothing. He refused to start one of his many bickers with Sally while Relena was right there.

Sally continued, "Why don't you help Relena find something, Wufei?" She looked at him pointedly. Relena noticed a silent communication pass between the pair, but couldn't discern what either might be thinking. Amazingly, words seemed to pass between their eyes, as if they could read each other's thoughts. She was wondering if the two of them were a secret item when she heard Wufei sigh.

"All right," he relented. "Let's go." He spun his heel and led Relena down the hallway. She shot Sally a quizzical look, but the Preventer only smiled back teasingly.

"Have fun, you two!" Sally called. Wufei waited until they had passed her before rolling his eyes. Relena caught his annoyed his expression and laughed.

"You two are really good friends, aren't you? I can tell."

"Huh?" Wufei cocked his head to look at her. "Are you serious? Sally? We work long hours together and nearly drive one another insane. I hardly think that qualifies as a friendship."

"Of course it does! It's the best kind." Her eyes danced up at him.

Wufei shook his head. "I guess there's a lot about you I don't understand. You think arguing with someone makes them a good friend?"

"Yes. You probably wouldn't be so gruff with a perfect stranger, would you? People usually act the most themselves when they're with family or close friends. Sally's someone you can let your hair down around." She grinned at him, taking in his loose black locks. "Literally."

Wufei had almost forgotten that he'd changed his hairstyle at the last second. "Oh, that. It's nothing. I usually wear my hair b—" _Why am I talking about this? _His thoughts cut through his babbling. "Ah, forget it."

Relena giggled. "I'm sorry; I don't mean to poke fun. I'm just used to you always being so business-like. But I like seeing you like this; you're more real to me now."

Heat crept up his neck. "More… real?" _What on earth could she mean by that?_ He fumbled mentally to change the subject. Thankfully, they had just reached the kitchen. "Can I offer you something to eat?"

"Well, I'm not very hungry. Something small would be fine." She settled herself down at the kitchen table and folded her hands in her lap, waiting. Wufei gaped at her. Did she really expect him to serve her, just like that? She _had_ been the queen of the world, he knew, but he still had a lot of pride as a former Gundam pilot and the strongest of the Chang clan. He smirked at her.

"I suppose you expect me to fix you something, your highness?"

Her smile faded. "Well, you just offered…"

_Hah! _He had her. Or did he? Wufei realized he'd just foiled himself. All he could do in response was grin at her like an idiot. "I did, didn't I? I just find this predicament amusing."

Relena's smile reappeared. "I think," she said, leveling him with a cool gaze, "that you find everything amusing."

He folded his arms across his chest. "I don't think you catch my meaning."

She raised an eyebrow, a challenge in her eyes. "Try me."

He sighed. "Here we are, a retired soldier and former queen of… well, everything. Your politics rocked my world, and now you're in my kitchen, waiting to be fed. It's all so strange… surreal."

He didn't expect his words to shock Relena; he thought perhaps she'd be amused as well. Then again, he realized too late that she wasn't a cynic like him. She ran a hand through her long, straight hair, staring pensively at the floor. She bit her lip and seemed to be concentrating on what to say. At length, she raised her blue eyes to Wufei. He was stunned to see sadness behind them.

"Is that how it's really going to be?" she said wistfully. "Finally, the earth and colonies exist in peace, side by side… but you're still letting the former era dictate your daily life?"

Wufei opened his mouth to say something, then abruptly clamped it shut. Before he could change his mind, he knelt before her and took both of her hands in his.

"Hey," he said softly. "I didn't mean to upset you. The truth is, I've been following your political career for sometime, so it's had quite an effect on me. I'm not trying to stay bitter over the events of the war, but it's been difficult for me to live as anything _but_ a soldier. But that doesn't mean…" His eyes wandered from her face, down to their entwined hands, and back up to her eyes. "Please, don't take my words so seriously. You'll just have to excuse the way I voice my thoughts at times. I'm still… trying to find myself in this new age."

Relena drew in a breath, and Wufei waited for her to speak. He didn't know that his words had reminded her of Heero. She was wondering how that particular soldier was handling the new age he'd helped her bring about. Was he as cynical about it as Wufei? Did he blame Relena for his lack of purpose, even jokingly? She realized Wufei was still waiting for her to speak, so she forced a smile.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm so used to making speeches that, every time someone states their opinion, I seem to treat it as an opportunity for a political debate." She shrugged one of her delicate shoulders. "Will you forgive me?" She glanced down at him through long, dark lashes and waited.

He found himself smiling back. "There's nothing to forgive. I'm afraid I was the devil's advocate, in this case. I'll try to watch what I say from now on." He released her hands, somewhat reluctant to let go of their softness, and stood.

"So… I assume you're still hungry. In all seriousness… can I get you something?"

Anhour later, they were still sitting at the kitchen table. Their serious conversation from earlier had given way to teasing and laughter. Wufei had experienced plenty of banter with Sally, but he had never felt so at ease with anyone as he did with Relena. He sensed thatshe was skilled at making people feel comfortable; of course, as a world leader, she would have to be.

"How do you do it?" He mused out loud. He hadn't meant to, but it had slipped out. He colored, but Relena didn't seem to notice; or, if she had, she pretended not to.

"Do what, exactly?"

Wufei struggled to think of an articulate response. "How is it that someone so young can shoulder so much responsibility?"

Relena stifled a laugh. "What made you think of that? Weren't we just in the middle of making fun of Duo?"

Wufei found himself laughing with her. "I know, it's random. I guess I was just thinking about how you're so good at making people feel at ease. I chalk it up to your political skills, and wonder how you learned that so quickly."

Relena folded her hands thoughtfully. "I was raised in the political arena, you know… practically thrust into the spotlight my whole life. Should it surprise you that I know the protocol?"

He shrugged. "I was raised to be a warrior, but spent most of my life trying to be otherwise."

Surprise crossed her features. "Really? But you're so…"

He cocked his head at her, frowning. "What?"

She leaned forward and poked his arm. "Aggressive. Vindictive. Righteously angry."

Wufei seemed to grow distant for a moment. Then he leaned forward, too, scooting his chair closer to hers. "The war… changed my priorities."

Relena's chair inched toward his. "How so?"

"You… want to know the whole story?" He asked. She nodded eagerly. Wufei finally allowed himself to delve into the story he had only previously shared with Sally. He told Relena of his upbringing on L5, of his resistance to fighting in favor of his private schooling, of his love for books and knowledge over martial arts. Hesitantly, he filled her in on his brief, arranged marriage, and how the loss of Meiran had turned him into an embittered warrior. He rushed through the story, leaving Relena wide-eyed and breathless.

"Well, then," he murmured. "Perhaps now you see why I have trouble fitting in these days. I still don't know what my place is."

"Oh, Wufei…" Relena rested a hand atop his. "If only I had known this sooner; I would have been more understanding."

He shrugged off her sympathy. "It's not your fault. I don't go around sharing this stuff, you know." He offered her a small smile. "You should feel honored that I breathed a word of it to you."

Her eyes were swimming with emotion. "You've been through so much. Why is it you don't hate me for uprooting you from your life as a Gundam pilot when that was all you had left?"

Wufei squeezed her hand. "Do you regret the decisions you've made, Relena?"

She drew in a sharp breath. "No…" She shook her head solemnly. "Even though I know some of those have hurt other people, I… I can't take anything back. Overall, I did my best to help the greater good. And even though it may not always seem like it, you and all the other Gundam pilots and ex-soldiers are better off living out your lives in peace now." Her blue eyes looked at him profoundly, a look that pierced his soul. "Do you regret supporting my decisions?"

This time, he was the one to shake his head. "Not at all," he answered.

She blinked. "Why is that? What gave you a change of heart?" She was astounded when Wufei moved his face close to hers, tipping her chin up with his fingers.

"After losing my wife, my family, my friends, my… home," he began, "I know what it is to live an empty life, bereft of feeling. And I don't wanna live that way anymore. Lena…" The nickname stunned Relena, and she let out a small gasp as Wufei's hands cupped her face. "You've had more of an impact on me than you even know," he went on. "I need to be close to you, to absorb whatever it is that gives you such goodness. Then, perhaps, I can better understand these times."

"Wufei…" Relena found herself closing her eyes.

Wufei closed the remaining distance between them, pressing his lips firmly against hers. Relena's head was spinning; she didn't know whether she should kiss him back or not. He had opened up to her so much, and he was surprisingly sweet. And his kiss was so strong and sure… Before Relena could stop herself, her arms were wrapped around his neck, and the kiss deepened. Then, suddenly, a loud crash reverberated off the kitchen walls.

Wufei and Relena abruptly tore themselves away from one another. Shards of broken glass littered the tile floor,swimmingin a puddle of water with a scattered bouquet of white roses.

Relena looked around frantically and saw a dark shock of hair disappear around the corner.Herheart slammedinto her stomach.

"Damn it!" Wufei was surveying the mess. "Where did all _this_ come from?"

"Oh my God," Relena moaned, burying her face in her hands. _"Heero!" _


	3. The Dragon Slayer

**Chapter Three:**

**The Dragon Slayer **

"Idiot," Heero growled into his portable vid-phone.

"Whoa, whoa!" Duo exclaimed from his end. His avatar blinked at Heero. Duo was fond of using animated images on his vid-phone instead of his own face; today, it was a black bat wielding a glowing green scythe. "What'd I do?"

"You told me to come here. You told me Relena would be on L2, visiting the Preventer's ship, and that she would want to see me. You told me," he seethed, "bullshit."

"_What?" _The cartoon bat disappeared, replaced by Duo's own face, which was white with shock. "That was _not_ bullshit! That was very reliable information!"

"Like hell it was," Heero retorted. "I thought you talked to her yourself."

"I _did_! Everything was fine! What could have possibly gone wrong?"

Heero scowled. "What went wrong is that you screwed up. You let me think she was interested in me, and I made a fool out of myself. "

Duo scratched his head. "I don't get what you're saying; she _does_ like you, man! I've talked to her about it, and she _says_ she cares about you!"

"Then why the hell was she making out with Wufei?"

"_Chang?"_ Duo's eyes looked wide enough to bulge out of his head. "Are you serious?"

"What does it look like?" Heero mumbled. He raked a hand through his hair.

"You look miserable to me. I'm pretty miffed myself… _Wufei?_ Man! Who would've thought?" Duo shook his head. "He's probably the last guy I'd _ever_ peg to go after Relena."

"Thank you for stating the obvious," Heero snapped.

"My pleasure," Duo quipped. "Now what are you going to do about it?"

Heero shrugged. "There's nothing I _can_ do."

"Well, you're not gonna just sit back and watch as Wufei romances your girl, are you?" Duo wagged a finger at Heero. "If you do, that's just plain stupid."

"She's not my girl."

"Of course she is! She _has_ been from day one!" Heero merely raised an eyebrow as Duo rushed on. "When we first met, I saw the way you looked at her, all googily-eyed, when she ripped up her dress to wrap the gunshot wounds I gave you. Remember that?"

Heero rolled his eyes. "Yes…"

"And that time she followed you all the way to the school we were hiding in; she showed up outta nowhere, and you looked pretty happy about it."

"Huh? I did?" Heero's eyes widened momentarily, then narrowed back into place. "No I didn't."

"Whatever, pal—you weren't fooling me! Then there was that time right before the last battle, when we were on Peacemillion and I told you Relena was on the Libra, and you were all, 'she is?', in that cute little gruff tone you use when you try to hide what a nice guy you really are, when we all know—"

"Point taken, Duo," Heero cut him off.

"And then you rushed off to rescue her, and you guys were making out for hours in some remote part of the ship, and one thing led to another, and—"

"Duo!" Heero was gripping the vid-phone so hard, he thought it might snap in two.

"Okay, okay! _Sheesh!_ You don't have to go getting all mad when you know very well that I'm right."

"Partially," Heero allowed, relaxing his grip on the phone. "But we did _not_ make out on Libra. End of story."

"Okay, maybe not full-on making out, but there was at least _some _kissing, right?"

"Duo…" Heero warned.

His braided friend sighed. "Fine. We'd better get back to this whole Wufei thing anyway. Was Relena _really_ making out with him, or were you just exaggerating?"

"I went to the kitchen, where I heard Relena was, togive her those stupid flowers you insisted I bring… And I walked in right when Wufei kissed her."

"And…?"

Heero frowned. "And what?"

"Did she kiss him back, or not?"

Heero's eyebrows knit together as he thought back. "Yeah…" He answered slowly. "Kind of."

"Kind of? You can't _kind of_ kiss someone; you either do, or you don't."

Anger boiled inside Heero. "You _can_ kind of kiss someone, and she _kind of_ kissed him. Okay?"

"Yeah, right." Duo waved a hand dismissively. "I don't buy it."

"Dammit, Duo…" Heero balled one of his fists.

"Give me an example of _kind of_ kissing, then, so I know what the heck you're talking about."

All Heero could think about was the almost-kiss he and Relena had shared months ago. Their lives had been in danger, and he had been nervous as hell. He'd tried to hide that as she moved past him, but his emotions had gotten the best of him. He grabbed her hands with one of his and pulled her against him. She'd looked up at him, blue eyes full of unanswered questions, and he was rendered helpless. He wanted to kiss her. He'd thought about it nonstop since they sat side by side in the shuttle he'd piloted earlier, and she'd rested her head on his shoulder. As she fell asleep beside him, she looked like an angel. It struck Heero that he didn't want to get off that shuttle, didn't want to ever leave his seat.

_It's not a dream, is it? _Relena had spoken softly. _That you're here by my side?_

Knowing that she, of all people, actually wanted him near her touched him more deeply than he could admit. As they stood facing one another later, knowing the colony they were on was about to explode, all Heero could focus on were Relena's eyes… eyes that had haunted him for the past year; eyes he could spend forever looking into. They conveyed her anxiety, as well as her shock that he was actually touching her. He lowered his lips to hers, and the only words he could muster were, "Relena…I…"

Their lips were about to connect when Quatre called out to them, breaking the spell. Heero dropped Relena's hands, and she hurried off, calling something about hoping to see him again soon. Heero could only nod curtly in response and run to his own shuttle.

And that was it. He didn't see her again until the infamous Mariemaia incident, when he used Wing Zero's buster rifle to blast into the shelter Relena was being held captive in. When he finally saw her again, it was only briefly, as he collapsed into her arms. He could barely remember what followed; he recalled opening his eyes briefly to see Relena hovering over him, appearing angelic once more. He realized with a start that his head was resting on her ample chest, and he saw her blush as he nuzzled against her. He couldn't help himself; she was warm, beautiful, and holding him tightly. He decided then and there, before falling into an exhausted sleep, that he would never stray far from her side.

The following morning, Christmas day, he awoke in a hospital to find Relena asleep in a chair next to his bed. The sound of him stirring woke her, and she was so happy to see him that she'd launched herself into his arms. Heero at last allowed himself to embrace her the way he'd been wanting to for so long, but he couldn't work up the nerve to kiss her. Relena ended up staying with him for hours, chatting incessantly and sharing an awful hospital meal. Finally, as the day neared its end, they kissed… kind of.

Maybe it was his exhaustion from the battle, or maybe Relena was the cause of his undoing; either way, Heero could not get his act together. He clumsily brushed his lips against hers, bumping their noses and foreheads together awkwardly. In all his life, he had never felt more sloppy or embarrassed. He'd been told he was thorough in everything he did, and he'd been calculating their first kiss for months; how could it have gone so wrong? Relena had pulled away laughing; _laughing _at him, the perfect-soldier-turned-bumbling-fool. She looked sweet and sincere, reassuring him with a kiss on his cheek, but the damage was done; Heero felt like he'd failed the most important mission of his life.

Presently, Heero felt the insecurities he'd kept bottled rise to the surface. How could he tell Duo that Wufei had succeeded where he had failed? That Heero had _kind of_ kissed Relena before, but that Wufei had just_actually_ kissed her? It drove him nuts that his rival had gotten further with her, in spite of Heero's history with Relena. He wondered if she had taken that into account while she wrapped her arms around that _other_ ex-soldier.

"Heero? Yoo-hoo! Hello?" Duo rolled his eyes impatiently. "Snap out of it, man."

Heero shook himself. "Sorry," he muttered.

"I lost you there for a second," Duo went on. "You were daydreaming about making out with Relena again, weren't you?"

"No!" Heero said sharply.

"I guess that means you don't have an example of _kind of_ kissing to share with me, eh?" Duo chuckled, and Heero scowled at him.

"Cut that out. You're not helping the situation."

"Sorry! So, you've got to take a step back now and evaluate things. Are you willing to fight Wufei for Relena?"

"Fight?" Heero's brows knit together. "I…"

"Of course you are! You need to let him—and Relena—know where you stand. But whatever you do, don't go getting all moody, acting like, well… _you_."

"Huh? Duo—"

"Now, I know you don't like the sound of that, but trust me; you've got to lower your defenses a bit… or offenses, in your case." Duo rubbed his chin as he thought out loud. "Don't be _offensive_, got it?"

"Yeah, but I—"

"We don't know what's really going on between her and Wufei; all we know is that, somehow, he turned all sweet and sappy and got her romantic little hopes up, and now she's putty in his hands."

Heero snarled at this. Duo prattled on, unabashed.

"Wu-man's bringing his A-game, and you've gotta step up to the plate... Otherwise, you might lose her."

Heero's head started to pound. He was growing weary of this discussion. "Duo, I'm _not_ going to act like a sap just to get her interested. And anyway, it looks like she's already made up her mind."

Duo shook his head fervently. "You don't _know _that! Maybe she was just being polite when he kissed her because she didn't want to hurt his feelings. Doesn't that sound like something Relena would do?"

"Yeah," Heero mused. "It does." _Did she do that with me? _He wondered.

"You can't give up this early in the game," Duo was saying.

"Could you stop with the sports analogies already?"

"Only if you're willing to play hardball." Duo winked at him. He only smirked at the steely glare Heero was giving him. Finally, Heero caved.

"Fine," he lamented. "What should I do?"

"If I were you, I'd sabotage every romantic thing Wufei tries to do for Relena so that he ends up looking like a jerk. Then, I'd swoop in to pick up the pieces. She's yours, just like that." Duo emphasized his point by snapping his fingers.

Heero shook his head. "That's disingenuous. I couldn't do that to her. She'd see right through me, anyway."

"_Disin_… what? Can you please use English when you talk to me?"

"I'm not going tolie, Duo. Period."

"All right, then; if you're gonna be difficult, we'll just have to think of something else."

Heero squeezed his eyes shut in frustration. "I've had enough of your ideas. I can handle myself."

Duo laughed. "Yeah, right! No offense, but you oughta leave this one to someone who knows a thing or two about love. _I _happen to be an expert."

"Hardly," Heero snorted.

"Like you have any room to talk? Take it from the one who's actually getting laid here, buddy." Duo grinned broadly.

Heero grimaced. "I'll pretend I didn't just hear that."

"See? That's your problem—you have issues about sex… the main one being that you're not getting any."

"Duo," Heero resumed his warning tone. "We're not discussing this."

"But you and Rel—"

"Drop it." Heero heard footsteps from around the corner, heading his way. "End of discussion."

"But wait—"

Heero didn't wait; he snapped his vid-phone shut and slipped it into his back pocket. He had learned that the most effective way to terminate a conversation with Duo was to do so forcefully.

He decided to head back to the kitchen to clean up the mess he'd made with the flowers. The image of Wufei practically entangling himself with Relena crept back into Heero's mind. He chased it away furiously; thinking about it sickened him.

As he rounded the corner, a smaller form plowed into him. He caught the tumbling female figure, a ball of blonde fury, and held her steadily. He knew instantly it was Relena, but said nothing. Instead he just stood there, holding onto her a beat longer than necessary before stepping back.

"Heero!" Relena gasped as she looked up at him. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to run into you like that."

"I'm fine," he muttered. He started walking away from her.

"Heero, wait…" She grabbed his arm, then pulled back shyly. He stopped in his tracks and waited for her to speak. "I just wanted you to know that… that I'm really glad to see you again." She placed her hand back on his arm and squeezed gently. "It's been a while."

Heero stifled a laugh. "Yeah, five whole minutes. I saw you in the kitchen," he snarled. To his satisfaction, Relena's face paled.

"That was you?" She asked softly.

"Uh-huh." Heero crossed his arms over his chest; for some reason, he felt defensive. To Relena, he looked like an injured child waiting for a band-aid and a kiss to make it better. She smiled.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, but it really wasn't what it looked like…"

"Hn. I don't believe that by a mile," he snapped.

"Wufei and I are just friends, really," Relena rushed on. "I mean, we're still getting to know each other, and—"

"What makes you think I care?" Heero interjected. "You can do whatever you want; you don't have to explain yourself to me."

Relena looked shell-shocked. "I-I'm sorry," she stammered. "I just thought…"

"Forget it." Heero pushed past her, his shoulder brushing against hers. "I have some Preventer business to attend to. Perhaps you should find Wufei and get to know him some more." He was throwing Relena's words back in her face, and she winced at the sting it gave her.

"Heero…" He was down the hallway and out of sight before she could stop him.

In spite of his harsh words, seeing Relena had softened Heero. He decided to go clean up the mess he'd made in the kitchen earlier. Upon entering, he was stunned to see Wufei still sitting at the table, beer in hand, sulking.

Wufei's head snapped up when he saw Heero enter the room. Their eyes locked, and Wufei felt a wave a shame wash over him. He dared not look his one-time adversary in the eye, but he couldn't tear himself away.

Heero looked down at the floor, only to see that his mess had already been cleared. This left him no reason to stick around, but he couldn't leave without confronting Wufei. He leaned against the doorjamb and crossed his arms.

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking?" Heero motioned to the beer bottle.

Wufei cocked an eyebrow. "We were a little young to be warriors, too, but that didn't stop us."

"Hn." Heero nodded sagely. "Good point." He crossed the room to where the Chinese Preventer was sitting. "Wufei," he said, lowering himself into a chair. "We're friends… right?"

Wufei laughed dryly. "I don't know. Apparently, you doubt that."

"If I doubt," Heero replied, "it's because you've given me reason to."

Wufei jerked his head up. "Listen, Heero, if this is about our battle…"

"Why would it be?" Heero was looking at Wufei expectantly, who only gave him a blank expression in response.

"But aren't you angry at what I did?"

Heero closed his eyes. "What would be the point? You did what you thought was right at the time. You were following your emotions. I can't blame you for that."

Wufei's eyes widened momentarily; then he relaxed, leaning back in his chair. "Hmm. I guess you're right. Well, you've just lifted a burden off me."

Heero's eyes opened, and he smirked at Wufei. He almost looked like he would laugh. "Really," he muttered. It was a statement, not a question. "I would think someone with as much pride as you wouldn't care what anyone thought… least of all what _I_ thought." Heero rose to leave.

"That pride you're talking about…" Wufei began, halting Heero's steps. "I've been trying to empty myself of it for some time now."

"Hn. Good for you." Heero turned his back to him, indicating their conversation was over, but Wufei continued.

"Heero, were you the one you dropped the flowers earlier?"

Heero's face fell, so he didn't turn around. "Yeah," he responded flatly.

"So you saw me with Relena?"

"Uh-huh."

Wufei squared his shoulders. "Relena _thought_ it was you. She took the liberty of cleaning up after you, by the way." He took a few steps toward where Heero stood. "I have to know… Is it really that big of a shock, Relena Darlian with someone like me? Do you think _everyone_ will react that way when they find out?"

_Wufei doesn't know… about me and Relena,_ Heero realized. He felt a sudden pang in his chest. If he didn't hold the Gundam battle against Wufei, how could he hold the kiss against him? He could, however, be angry at Relena; after all, Heero had all but declared his feelings for her months ago. What could she be thinking?

After an awkward silence, Heero answered Wufei's query. "I don't know what anyone else will say, but I don't think they'll be expecting it… I wasn't."

"So that's why you ran out like that," Wufei surmised.

Heero squeezed his eyes shut. The image of Relena slipping her arms around Wufei's neck came back to haunt him. "I… didn't want to interrupt."

Wufei chuckled. "Next time I'll tie on a sock on the door." He brushed past Heero and gave him a small smile. "Guess I'll see you around the ship." With that, he exited the kitchen.

Heero's eyes narrowed to angry slits. _There isn't going to _be_ a next time, _he thought heatedly. _I'll see to it. _He reached for his vid-phone and dialed Duo's number.

"Duo," he said when the bat avatar appeared onhis screen. "We've got work to do…"


	4. The Court Jester

**Chapter Four:**

**The Court Jester**

Duo finished lacing his black combat boots and prepared to bolt out the door. It was the middle of the night and, as far as he knew, Hilde was fast asleep. He should have had no problem leaving their apartment undetected. Hilde, however, was wise to Duo's late-night antics, which occurred far too often. Her voice stopped him short.

"Duo?" She emerged from her bedroom, rubbing her eyes. "What the heck are you doing?"

He turned to face her and grinned sheepishly. "What do you know? The Preventers called me. I got an invitation to stay on the new ship and help them start planning the next one. See?" He waved a pile of papers at her. "I got the blueprints right here."

Hilde rolled her eyes. "You're over-explaining, as usual, which means something's definitely up. Let me see those." She snatched the blueprints out of his hands and examined them closely. "These are the plans for the Aventinus, dummy, not a new ship."

Duo shrugged. "Guess they liked the original so much, they decided to make a copy."

She let out an impatient sigh. "No, see, that makes too much sense… and nothing you do ever makes sense, so I know you're full of crap!" Hilde balled her fists at her sides. "You're sneaking off to go sleep at Keiko's, aren't you?"

Duo chuckled. "You're talking crazy, Hilde-babe! Who the hell is Keiko?"

"Don't play innocent with me," Hilde glowered. "She's that cute new Japanese exchange student in our econ class. Don't tell me you haven't noticed her?"

"Nope." Duo grinned broadly. "Been too busy staring at you."

"You mean copying my notes!" Hilde retorted. She peered at Duo closely. "If you're not heading out to cheat on me, then what are you _really_ up to?"

Duo sighed. "Okay, you win. I really am going to the Aventinus, but not because I was invited; Heero needs me."

Hilde waggled her eyebrows. "Ah, so you _are_ cheating on me!"

Duo shot her an incredulous look. "Are you _serious_? You're gonna start with the gay jokes now?"

His girlfriend laughed sardonically. "Don't expect me to pass by a great opening like that. Now, what's really going on with Heero? Didn't you send him off to woo Relena, with flowers and all?"

Duo leaned against the doorjamb and exhaled deeply, causing his bangs to blow off his forehead. "Yeah, but there's been a slight complication…"

Hilde waited while Duo paused, tapping her foot impatiently. "Well, what is it?"

"Wufei beat him to it."

Hilde's eyes popped open in shock. "Wufei? That angry martial arts guy?" She wrinkled her nose. "How did _he_ get to Relena first?"

"Simple. He told her he liked her and kissed her."

"Yeah, but didn't Heero do that months ago? Last time I saw Relena, she was practically swooning!"

"He did, but Mr. Perfect Soldier never followed through with his sweet talk... which for him, was probably no more than, 'Relena…'" Duo shook his head sagely, lamenting his friend's blunder.

"Wow," Hilde breathed, running a hand through her short, dark hair. "Do you think Relena got sick of waiting for him?"

"Could be. But don't worry; I know how to get them back on track." Duo held up a large black duffel bag, grinning like a child on Christmas morning.

Hilde looked anything but impressed. "And what, exactly, is that supposed to be?"

Duo gaped at her, exasperated. "Come on, sweetheart! You've been with me long enough to recognize my bag of tricks when you see it."

Hilde's eyes went skyward. "Right… _that_ thing. So, what's your master plan?" Duo just kept grinning and opened the bag, inviting Hilde to view its contents. She fished her hand around until she found something that caught her attention. To her chagrin, she produced a pair of metal handcuffs. She eyed Duo warily, but he just laughed gleefully and snapped them around her wrists.

"Isn't it the best idea _ever_?"

Hilde looked dismayed. "Whatever you're scheming, I know Heero's going to hate it. And probably try to kill you for it."

"Are you kidding me? He'll thank me for the rest of his life." Duo jangled the handcuffs as he removed them. You see, these babies are gonna get him laid!"

Hilde sighed dramatically. "I was wrong; _Relena's_ going to kill you."

"Not when she finds Heero cuffed to her bedpost! Or maybe her shower… Do you think the shower's better? _Ow_!" Hilde had just smacked Duo on the side of his head.

"You pervert! Can't you think of a better way to hook them up? Something less kinky?"

"Aw, come on, Hilde! Even the perfect soldier and Princess prim-and-proper need a little R-rated fun!"

"Yeah, right," Hilde interjected. "What you have in mind is probably _X_-rated."

"Hey, hey," Duo said, holding his hands up in mock defense. "It's none of my business what they _do_ with the handcuffs; I'm just introducing them to the concept. I doubt they'll have any trouble getting creative. _Oww_!" Hilde landed another blow.

"You can't just tell Heero to take Relena out to a romantic dinner or something? Why do you have to be so over-the-top?"

"Because Wufei will probably try that kind of stuff before Heero works up the nerve. He needs to give her a message that's powerful and direct. What's better than, 'Hey baby, I'm here. Come and sex me!'" Hilde went to strike again, but Duo had the sense to dodge. "Hey, darlin', you're edgy tonight! Maybe I should calm you down before I leave…" With that, Duo cupped Hilde's face in his hands and kissed her full on the lips. She kissed him back but broke away scowling.

"Don't think you can do that every time you get out of hand," she scolded. "I won't forgive you that easily."

Duo gave her an exaggerated pout. "Come on, Hilde; don't be mad. I'm just trying to help a friend here."

"Yeah, by interfering," she grumbled in response. "Why can't you leave them alone? I'm sure the two of them could work something out. If not, maybe it's not meant to be."

"But I _can't_ leave them alone; Heero's dangerous left to his own devices! I hate to think of the disaster this will be if he goes it alone."

Hilde laughed dryly. "I have a feeling it will be a disaster, no matter what."

"Aw, Hilde…" Duo placed his hands on her shoulders, gazing at her affectionately. "Everything's gonna work out fine. You just gotta have a little faith."

She shook her head, bewildered. "I doubt Heero or Relena will appreciate your meddling. Why can't you just let them be? Maybe Relena really _does _want to be with Wufei."

"Hah!" Duo's staccato laugh rang throughout the small apartment. "No way. For her, it's Heero or nobody."

"How do _you_ know that?" Hilde poked him in the chest. "Besides, why are you so hell-bent on keeping Wufei from Relena? What'd he ever do to you?"

"No, it's not like that," Duo protested. "I have nothing against the guy. But it's clear that Heero _belongs_ with Relena."

Hilde rolled her eyes again, a practiced habit. "Again, you can't know that for sure. It's beyond your control. I think," she continued, thrusting her finger at Duo's chest once more, "that you're just biased because Heero's our roommate. You're tired of seeing him sulk around. You probably want him to start dating so he doesn't have to be our third wheel anymore." She smiled and stepped back, satisfied with her analysis.

Duo scratched his chin thoughtfully. "It's true that I'm sick of seeing him act like a miserable old man. But there's more to it than that." He looked at Hilde imploringly. "Heero loves Relena, Hilde. She alone has the ability to make him happy. And if I have the power to help Heero get that happiness, I won't just stand idly by."

Hilde opened her mouth to argue, but ended up relenting. "All right… I won't stop you," she conceded. "How long do you think this little escapade will take?"

Her braided companion grinned and pulled her into a bear hug. "I'm not coming back," he murmured into her ear, "until somebody gets laid."

"Duo!" Hilde gasped. She leveled him with another smack. "It'd better not be you!"

He laughed and kissed her forehead. "You're so cute when you're jealous.

"You won't think I'm so cute after I've murdered you in a jealous rage!"

"Don't worry, okay?" He chuckled. "I'll be back in a few days at the most."

Hilde gave him a mock scowl. "Fine. But you and Keiko better send me a postcard!"

After gaining Hilde's reluctant approval, Duo headed to a nearby space port to rent a small civilian shuttle. Heero had given him the coordinates of the Aventinus's current location, and Duo was determined to reach the ship before morning. It took him a few hours roving through space before he found the ship, bound for the L3 colony cluster.

Most everyone onboard was sleeping when Duo arrived, save for a few crew members. Duo, who knew the ship like the back of his hand, had no trouble finding a vacant room to crash in. First, he decided to head to the kitchen, where he found Heero pacing.

Duo glanced at his watch. Five A.M. He suspected that Heero hadn't bothered to go to bed yet. The amazing thing was that Heero always looked the same, no matter how much or how little sleep he had gotten. Duo chuckled as he made his way over to his friend.

"Let me guess—you've been up all night agonizing over this whole Relena thing, haven't you?"

Heero lowered his head. "It's bad," he muttered. "Nothing went according to plan. We need to do something… and fast."

Duo began rummaging through the refrigerator. "Well, we can't do anything about it now, can we? Everyone's asleep, and you should be, too. You'll be able to think more clearly after you catch a few winks."

"It doesn't matter," Heero grunted. "Why sleep now when everyone will be up soon?"

Duo stifled a yawn as he poured himself a glass of milk. "They get up this early around here? Man. These Preventers must be working pretty hard."

"I'll say," came a male's voice from the doorway. Duo jumped, startled. Heero just casually lifted his head.

"Wufei," he said tonelessly.

Wufei nodded at him, then turned to Duo. "And what, exactly, brings you here so early in the morning?"

Duo swallowed the remains of a donut. "Why, I'm here to volunteer, of course."

One of Wufei's black eyebrows lifted. "Don't you have classes to attend?"

"Pssh," Duo said, waving a hand dismissively. "Attending class is for goody-goodies. I'll just get the notes from Hilde later," Duo smirked, "like Heero does."

"Do you skip often?" Wufei directed the question to Heero.

Heero took a swig of water before muttering, "Duty calls."

Wufei opened his mouth to say more, but was interrupted by Sally entering the kitchen. She sashayed in wearing a blue silk bathrobe, her light brown hair tumbling over her shoulders in loose waves. In the midst of yawning, she failed to notice the boys until she opened her eyes.

"Oh!" She cried. She looked at the three young men's faces, blinking. "Um… Good morning, boys. What are you all doing up so early?"

Wufei's face was flushed red, and he was avoiding Sally's gaze; however, he still felt obligated to answer her. "You mean up late, in his case." He jerked a thumb at Heero.

Sally's almond-shaped eyes, still heavy with sleep, widened marginally. "Is that true, Heero? You haven't even gone to bed yet?"

Heero appeared to be studying the water in his glass. "I don't need much sleep," was all he said.

"It's true," Duo chimed in. "The man's amazing; he gets less sleep than anyone I know, and still manages to be all bright-eyed and bushy-tailed!"

Sally turned toward Duo, noticing him for the first time. "Duo! I didn't know you were coming. Are you here to help with the new plans?"

"You bet, gorgeous!" He winked shamelessly. It cost him a hard nudge in the ribs from Wufei.

"Don't talk to her like that," he seethed. "She's your superior."

"Ouch! Sorry," Duo winced.

Sally laughed airily. "It's quite all right, Duo. I appreciate the compliment, especially since I just woke up and am hardly at my best. Speaking of which, I'm in desperate need of a strong cup of coffee." She brushed past Duo to access the cabinet nearest the refrigerator, pulling out a can of coffee and paper filters. She hummed to herself as she scooped grounds into the coffee maker.

Duo caught Wufei staring at Sally unabashedly as she worked. _There's love in those eyes, _he thought gleefully. _How can Heero be so threatened by him? He's obviously way into Sally. _He made a mental note to point this out to Heero later.

As Sally made the coffee, Duo found himself faced with something he couldn't stand—awkward silence. Wufei was staring at Sally, Heero was still staring into his glass, and Duo was stuck in the middle of it all. _What to do? _He asked himself. It was times like these when he decided that all there was left to do was sing.

Reaching for another donut, Duo belted, "Oh, what a beautiful morning! Oh, what a beautiful day!" He earned three faces staring at him in alarm, but continued undaunted. "Come on, Heero! Do the whistling!"

"Shut up, Duo," the dark-haired stoic replied.

"Fine, party-pooper." Duo's tenor rang out as he sang, "I've got a wonderful feeling…"

"Everything's going my way," a female voice finished in a soft soprano. Everyone's attention swung to the door, where Relena stood, clad in a red silk kimono, her blonde hair piled on top of her head in a messy bun. "Good morning, everyone," she said with a sweet smile. She was greeted with a smile from Sally, but the guys just stood there staring, jaws scraping the floor.

Heero recovered the fastest and cleared his throat. "Relena," he murmured by way of greeting.

She sent a dazzling smile his way. "Heero," she said back. Then she made her way over to Duo. "Nice to see you again, Duo. How's Hilde been?"

"Hey, Rel!" Duo grabbed her and hugged her tight. This caught Relena off-guard, but she laughed delightedly. "Hilde's great!" Duo said as he released her. "You should come to L2 more often so we can all hang out… me, Hilde, you and Heero…" He winked at Heero, who said nothing; yet his eyes spoke volumes as he gazed steadily at Relena. Wufei looked slightly alarmed at the insinuation.

"I'm sorry I haven't been able to visit lately," Relena said to Duo. "Maybe after this I can make a stop there before I head back to earth."

"What will you do when you're on earth?" Wufei finally spoke up, stepping closer to Relena. Duo noticed Heero bristling. He, too, crossed the room, but bypassed Relena to pour himself a steaming cup of coffee.

"I hope you like it strong, Heero," Sally said with a grin.

"Hn." Heero began sipping it black.

"Well," Relena was answering Wufei, "I have some public appearances to make, and then I'll be having a party for my birthday in early April."

"Party, eh? How come you didn't say anything about that before?" Duo asked. "We'll have to do something special for you. As I recall, last year's birthday was pretty uneventful, right? All you got was a teddy bear from some guy…?"

Relena giggled as Heero turned red. "Funny, Duo," he sneered.

"You don't have to worry about my birthday, Duo, really," Relena said, still giggling. "And the party's hardly going to be anything fun; it's really only for PR. A bunch of politicians are going to be there, so I'll be playing hostess." She rolled her eyes.

"If you let me in," Duo said, his eyes gleaming, "I'll find a way to make it fun."

"That's probably not a good idea, Duo," Wufei broke in. "I doubt the guests would appreciate your gate-crashing."

Duo pouted. "It wouldn't be crashing if I was invited!"

Relena stifled a laugh. "If you really want to come, I can arrange it; but I guarantee you'll be bored to tears. We'd be better off just doing something fun together after the big event."

"Yeah?" Duo looked encouraged. "You mean it?"

"Sure," Relena said with a shrug.

"All right, then… I'll start planning the party of the century!" Duo grinned slyly as he helped himself to a third donut.

Wufei just shook his head and began searching for some breakfast in the refrigerator.

"Don't bother Relena with future plans, Duo," Heero growled from behind his coffee mug. "She's too busy for that sort of thing."

"Oh, really?" Relena moved closer to Heero. He edged backward until he was against the counter, looking hesitant; Relena only looked amused. "I make time for people," she said, "who are willing to make time for me." She looked at Heero pointedly. He blinked.

"Relena," he began. "I just…"

"Well, I certainly have time on my hands today," Wufei interrupted. He smiled warmly at Relena, but to Heero, it was a chilling gesture. "Is there anything in particular you'd like to see while you're onboard with us?"

"You have a real opportunity to see the inner-workings of the Preventers," Sally spoke up, stirring creamer into her coffee. "We've got new recruits starting today." She turned to Heero and Duo. "Want to help me train 'em?"

"Train? Am I _allowed_ to do that?" Duo asked, scratching the back of his head. "I'm not even a full-fledged Preventer."

"You're a former Gundam pilot," Relena said assuredly. "I'm sure anything you can teach new recruits will be invaluable to them." She beamed at Sally. "I would love to meet the new recruits and observe their training, if that's possible."

"Of course it is! I'm sure they'll be thrilled to be able to meet the Vice Foreign Minister, as well," said Sally.

"Oh, dear," Relena said with a light laugh. "In that case, I'll try to be discreet. I wouldn't want to get in the way."

"You won't be," Wufei said kindly. "There's a monitor room I can take you where you can watch the training without being seen yourself. Afterward, you can meet with the recruits, if you'd like."

Relena touched her hand on Wufei's arm and gazed at him affectionately. "Really? That sounds perfect!"

Wufei's eyes locked with hers. "As you wish," he said softly. Relena blushed.

Heero scowled. "That's my line," he muttered.

"Huh?" Relena whipped her head toward Heero. "What did you say?"

He took a slow sip of coffee before answering her. "I said that sounds fine," he lied.

"You'll help with the training, won't you, Heero?" Sally addressed him.

He nodded curtly. "Whatever you say. I'm gonna go get ready." Heero made his way to the door. Duo swallowed one last donut before bounding off after him.

"Catch ya later, Wufei!" He called, waving. "And I'll see you around, lovely ladies."

Relena laughed as Duo exited. "It's so nice to be here with all of you. Thanks again for letting me stay."

"It's our pleasure," Wufei said, bowing his head.

Sally smirked at him from behind her coffee cup. "Yeah… pleasure," she purred. Wufei shot daggers at her with his eyes, begging her to keep quiet. She winked at him in compliance. Once again, Relena noticed the rapport between them but chose to stay out of it. _She _must _have a crush on him,_ she thought. _Will she be angry when she finds out that Wufei and I kissed? _

"Training begins at eight o'clock sharp," Sally was saying, "so you have about two and a half hours yet."

"Wow," Relena exclaimed. "I didn't realize it was so early! I'm not used to having so much leisure time in the morning."

"Would you… care for some breakfast?" Wufei implored. His dark eyes searched hers, and Relena could see the fear and nervousness he was trying to suppress. _So who does he like more? _She wondered. _Me, or Sally?_

"I would love some," Relena replied.

"Good. I've got a recipe for hash I've been waiting to try." Wufei rummaged through a drawer and pulled out mixing bowls, a skillet, spatula, and apron.

Sally grinned as she caught the stunned look on Relena's face. "You didn't know he could cook, did you," she observed. "He's a pretty mean chef."

"Was that an attempt at a pun, Sally?" Wufei jibed. "What were you going to say next? That I whip the cream and beat the eggs?"

Sally laughed warmly. "No, but that was pretty cute, Wufei. I'm sure you've impressed Relena with your quick wit and charm." She rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "Well, have fun. I hear the shower calling my name." Sally refilled her coffee cup, then swept out of the room.

Wufei added butter to the skillet and fired up the stove. "So, what would you like? Can I make you an omelet?"

Relena smiled, leaning against the counter. "To be honest, I'm not much of a breakfast-eater. I usually just grab coffee on my way to morning meetings."

"I figured as much. But you're sort of on vacation now, so I think it's acceptable to indulge a little." Wufei pulled a carton of eggs out of the refrigerator. "Come on," he urged softly. He gave Relena a small smirk as he leaned closer. "Give into temptation."

Relena's breath caught in her throat as Wufei brought his face mere inches from hers. She thought about the way Sally and Wufei teased each other, and the heated conversation she'd had with Heero the night before. Everything was already so complicated; should she risk getting romantically involved with Wufei?

Before she could make up her mind, he broke away, turning back to the stove. "How do you like your eggs?" He asked. "Let me guess—sunny side up?" He gave her a genuine smile, and her heart flipped over.

_He's so different than how I originally pictured him, _she realized. _Under that warrior's exterior, he's a real sweetheart. That's the way I always thought Heero was… Could I have been wrong about him, too?_

She realized too late that she was staring at Wufei; he caught her gaze and held it.

"Um…" She cleared her throat. "Sunny side up is fine." She tried to control the heat rising up her neck.

Wufei nodded and got to work on the eggs. "You know," he murmured. "You look really good in Asian clothing." He gestured to her kimono. "It looks like it was made for you."

Relena smiled, sweeping a loose strand of hair off her forehead. "That's because it was; the prime minister of Japan presented it to me the last time I was there."

"Oh?" Wufei quirked an eyebrow. "When was that?"

"You're going to laugh," Relena said, her eyes sparkling.

"No, I won't," Wufei said as he flipped the eggs with his spatula. "When was it?"

"Back when I was queen."

Wufei smirked. "Now there's a sentence you don't hear everyday. Though I suppose the longer I'm around you, the more I'll get used to hearing things like that."

Relena stiffened. "Listen, Wufei. About that…"

"About what?" He turned from his cooking to give her his full attention.

"This… thing between us…"

Wufei let the spatula drop in the skillet. "This _thing_? I'm afraid I don't follow you."

Relena took a deep breath and step closer to him. "The truth is… I really like you. And I'm glad we have a chance to get to know each other."

Wufei's brow furrowed. "I feel the same. So what's the problem?"

"I just want to be sure we're not jumping into anything blindly… I don't know if I'm ready to be in a relationship with someone."

"Neither do I," Wufei intoned. "You don't have to worry about me pushing you into anything, if that's what this is about."

She shook her head frantically. "That's not it at all! It's just that, if you want to get involved with me, I think you have a right to know what you're getting into." She lowered her gaze to the floor. "You see… Recently I've been trying to get over someone I've been attached to for the past few years."

"Oh." Wufei nodded in understanding. "You just broke up with a boyfriend?"

Relena's cheeks turned red. "Not…exactly. There was someone I was pretty infatuated with, but he didn't seem to return my feelings. He actually started to kiss me once or twice, but never followed through." She shook her head sadly. "I couldn't be with someone who would jerk my heartstrings like that, so I decided to get over him." She twisted a strand of hair around her fingers. "But that's proving to be easier said than done."

"Well…" Wufei set down his cooking utensils and placed his hands on Relena's shoulders. "I've been trying to get over Meiran's death, but _that's_ proving to be impossible." He tilted her chin up with his hands, gazing at her sympathetically. "But sometimes you can't force yourself to get over something. Your heartache is like the war that just ended; you're not ever going to forget what it was like watching the final battle, are you?" Relena shook her head, and Wufei continued. "You can't expect yourself to forget your pain. All you can do is accept it as part of you, and let it make you stronger." He stroked her cheek gently. "I know there's a lot of strength in you; don't let this guy you're talking about weaken you."

Relena fought back tears, nodding resolutely. "You're right. It's time I put the past behind me."

Before she could say anything else, Wufei brushed his lips against hers. This time, there were no interruptions.


	5. A Knight without Armor

**Chapter Five:**

**A Knight without Armor**

"Heero," Duo panted, wiping a bead of sweat from his brow. "Can't we give it a rest already? I'm dying here!"

To his chagrin, Heero laughed, an almost maniacal sound. "When did you get so out of shape? I say we do at least another mile lap around the premises." He flexed his lean, muscular arms, as if to emphasize his athleticism.

Duo's face fell in disappointment. "But isn't it time for breakfast? We've been at this for hours!"

"You already had breakfast, remember?"

"No, I don't!" Duo wailed. "It was so long ago!"

Heero rolled his eyes. "Quit whining so much; the new recruits are going to have zero respect for you." With that, he took off in another run, yelling at the Preventers-in-training to keep up the pace.

There were four of them, and they were quite the assortment—three guys and one very ambitious girl. One of the men, a few years older than Sally, was a police officer from L2; the other three were all former Alliance soldiers about the same age as Heero and Duo. One of the teenagers had a particularly hard time keeping up, but he tried his best to tough it out.

As they ran ahead of the small group, Heero said to Duo, "Who's that guy trailing so far behind? He's pretty weak."

"His name," Duo panted, "is Landon, and I hardly think he's weak; just because he's not as fast as you doesn't make him a wuss."

Heero snorted a laugh. "If you say so. What do you think of the rest?"

"I'd say they all have a lot of potential. The police officer… what's his name… Heath? I wonder what the hell he's even training for. He could easily beat me to a pulp."

Heero chuckled again. "That's no feat; that _girl_ could easily throw you down."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Duo glanced behind him to see the girl quickly closing the distance between them. "She's amazing! But I wonder what she was doing fighting in the Eve Wars, a pretty little thing like that?"

"People often ask the same about you," Heero replied, smirking.

"Hey, that was uncalled for!" Duo angrily increased his speed so that he was nipping at Heero's heals. "Take it back!" He screamed. "_Take it back_!"

"Look at that," Heero said as he came to a halt. "You just ran a mile, no sweat."

Duo crossed his arms and glared at Heero. "Sure, get me all angry so I forget I'm exercising; I see how it is."

"It's a good tactic," Heero replied. "Perhaps I should try it on the new recruits?" He rubbed his chin, musing.

Duo shook his head emphatically. "I don't think so, buddy. You're getting a little out of hand while you whip them into shape; it doesn't even look like they need it."

Just then, the girl stopped short, the first of the new Preventers to finish the mile. She grinned triumphantly at the former Gundam pilots.

"Anything else, boys?" She ran a hand through her long, black ponytail. Duo's eyes widened; Heero's narrowed.

"Yeah," he answered, "one hundred more push-ups. Get to it."

The girl looked shocked but dropped to the floor nonetheless. When the next recruit reached them, Heero gave him the same instruction. He was answered with an unexpected, "Sir, yes, Sir!"

Heero eyed him strangely. "What's your name?"

"Former Ensign Kevin Vincent, Sir!" The boy saluted, then dropped down and began the push-ups.

Heero shook his head. "Military habits are hard to break."

The other two men completed their run just then and joined the other two. Heero watched the four with amusement twinkling in his eyes.

"You know what they say," Duo murmured to Heero. "Power corrupts. I don't like that look in your eye."

Heero feigned innocence. "What do you mean? I'm just doing as I was told."

"Hey, guys!" Sally called as she entered the room. "How're we looking?"

"Not bad," Heero replied, "though I think they could still use some work."

Sally cast a critical eye over the group of young people struggling to finish their exercises. "It's almost noon, you know. I think they've had enough."

"Amen!" Duo pumped a fist in the air. "You tell him, Sally!"

Heero cocked his head and watched the trainees. "They'll thank me for this later," he said to Sally. "If they keep up this regimen, they'll be stronger than ever; unbreakable. But to be unbreakable, they must first be broken."

Duo shuddered. "That's creepy, man."

Sally eyed him warily. "No offense, Heero," she said carefully, "but I don't think these guys need to be broken the same way you were." She continued in a more upbeat manner, failing to notice the pained look that momentarily graced Heero's features. "This is not Preventers Academy! This may be seriously hard work, but it's still fun."

She blew a whistle, garnering the trainees' attention. "That's all for today! Great job, everyone!" The group looked up gratefully and halted their push-ups. Sally clapped each one of them on the back as they drudged past; all except the girl, who bounded up to them eagerly.

"Hi!" She squealed. "That was some great training; thanks so much for all the fun exercises!" She batted her eyes at Heero, who was unaffected by her prattling. Instead, he turned and started speaking to Sally again. The girl looked a little miffed, which Duo noticed. He chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"He's not exactly Mr. Social, so don't blame him for ignoring you," he offered. "I'm Duo, by the way." He stuck out his hand, which she grasped excitedly.

"I already know you who are," she gushed. "You're famous!"

Duo blushed. "Aw, nah, no big deal; I mean, you fought in the war, too."

"Yeah, but not as a Gundam pilot! How awesome is that?" She chattered on so quickly that Duo could scarcely understand her. _Man. She sure has a lot of energy, _he observed. "Even if I didn't know you were a Gundam pilot," she continued, "I'd know you from school!"

Duo's eyes bulged. "Say what?"

"Yeah, that's right!" She grinned unabashedly, clutching Duo's arm. "We go to the same school! Isn't that amazing?"

Duo looked perplexed. "Then why didn't you say something before?"

"I was busy training, remember? I couldn't let you break my concentration." She gave him a shameless wink.

Duo shook his head, flabbergasted. "I don't get it. How is it you know me, but I don't know you? What's your name?"

She gave him a little bow. "Keiko Sachihara. _Hajimemashite_!"

Duo's face turned ashen. "Oh. My. God. Heero!" He turned and ran desperately toward his friend, leaving Keiko in confusion.

"What's gotten into him?" She wondered aloud.

"Oh, don't mind Duo," Sally said, coming up beside her. "All Gundam pilots are a little… eccentric."

"I see." Keiko nodded in understanding. "I heard that everyone who used the Zero System went crazy."

Sally burst out laughing. "Duo was like that long before he ever went _near_ the Zero System!"

The Asian girl wrinkled her nose. "And Heero? What about him?"

Sally cast a wary eye in Heero's direction. He was scowling, head bent, as he stalked out of the room. "Heero's… been through a lot. If I were you, I'd keep my distance."

"Hmm." Keiko didn't seem to be listening, her bright eyes focused on the dark-haired Preventer.

_Oh, great, just what we need, _Sally lamented inwardly. _Another heartsick, Heero-obsessed girl running around the ship…_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the other "heartsick" girl entering the training room.

"Hi, Sally!" Relena called cheerily. Wufei followed closely behind. "Is now a good time for me to meet the recruits?"

"Sure," the dark blonde Preventer replied, motioning to the girl next to her. "This is Keiko Sachihara. Keiko, meet Relena Darlian."

Keiko's almond eyes enlarged. "Oh my goodness, are you _really_ Relena Darlian?"

Relena blinked. "Yes, of course."

"That's amazing!" Keiko bounced in excitement. "You're, like, my hero!"

Relena and Wufei exchanged bewildered glances, but he gave her an encouraging smile. "Wow, Keiko, that's really sweet of you. I'm glad to meet you." Relena extended her hand, which Keiko grasped eagerly.

"Wait till I tell my friends that I actually met you!" she shrieked. "What a day! First, I get trained by two actual Gundam pilots—then I get to meet Relena Darlian!" She closed her eyes in bliss. "Being a Preventer sure has it perks!"

Wufei chuckled. "Let me know if you feel the same a few months from now."

Keiko ceased her spirited bouncing. "Huh?"

Sally laughed. "Oh, ignore Wufei. He loves being a Preventer. _Really_." She gave him a saucy wink, and his face reddened. "Come on Keiko, I've embarrassed him enough now. Let's go meet up with the guys, shall we?" With that, she all but dragged Keiko away from her new idol.

"Do you ever get tired of people reacting like that when they meet you?" Wufei asked Relena once they were alone.

She shook her honey-blonde hair. "No. I hate to say it, but I'm pretty used to the attention." She tilted her head as she gazed into his obsidian eyes. "Does it bother you that she didn't mention you as a Gundam pilot?"

Wufei bristled. "No. Why would it?"

"I don't know," she answered with a shrug. "I just noticed that she was all hung up on Heero and Duo, but—"

"Those two tend to be a bit more conspicuous; I prefer to keep a lower profile."

Relena nodded her understanding. "That's wise of you. Celebrity definitely has its disadvantages." She flashed him a genuine style. "That's why I'm so grateful to escape my everyday life for a few days and hide out on this ship."

Wufei smiled back and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "You're welcome to come back anytime, you know. I understand what it's like to need to get away… This ship has become a sort of refuge to me." Relena saw emotion burning behind his dark eyes and realized that, once again, he was counting his losses from the war. Her heart swelled with compassion; she leaned up and pecked him on the cheek.

"That's sweet of you to offer." She smiled warmly. "And I may just take you up on it sometime."

Wufei's face softened. "I've got another offer to make you. How about having dinner with me in the colony tonight?"

Relena felt her heart lighten. "Really? I would love to."

Wufei smiled confidently at her acceptance and led her out of the room, unaware that an angry pair of cobalt blue eyes tracked his every move.

The remainder of the afternoon passed quietly. The new recruits were given a few hours to rest up before their next training exercise, which would take place on one of the L3 colonies. Wufei and Relena made plans to depart the ship in a separate pod for their dinner date. With a few more hours to spare, Relena decided to find a secluded spot and catch up on some reading.

After wandering around the ship, she managed to find an empty break room just big enough to hold a couch and armchair. Nixing both of these seats, she climbed onto the windowsill and gazed out at the darkness of space. There was something about the depths of space that allured her, even when she was struck by how empty it really was. Part of her couldn't wait to get back to earth and once again gaze at mountains and seashores; the other part was content to hide here, so far away from everything else.

Everything except for the troubles that plagued her. She sighed as one name entered her mind: _Heero Yuy. _Whether or not the connection they shared was love had plagued her for nearly two years now. Relena knew what her feelings for him were; she'd been infatuated with him when they first met, and her feelings deepened and matured each time she saw him. As they each were more and more swept up by the events around them, they drew closer together, lending each other strength and comfort. But was it love they shared, or some kind of symbiosis?

Relena sighed aloud once again and tried to turn her attention to the book that sat idly in her lap. A reflection in the glass, however, diverted her attention once more; Relena looked up to see Heero's face staring at her. She jumped.

"Heero!" She shrieked, whirling around to face him. "You frightened me."

His eyebrows lifted momentarily. "Sorry." Relena eyed him warily as he took a seat beside her.

"Are you sorry that you snuck up on me, or sorry for the way you've been treating me since you came onboard?"

He leveled her with his pained expression, his eyes searching hers. "Both," he murmured.

Relena settled against the wall, satisfied with his apology. "I'm glad," she said with a smile. "I didn't think I'd done anything to deserve your contempt."

Heero scowled at her remark. "Really? You didn't think your kissing Wufei would bother me?"

She crossed her arms angrily, turning her gaze back to the window. "I don't see why it should. It's not like you and I—"

Heero lunged forward suddenly and grasped Relena by the back of the head, bringing his face mere inches from hers. "Relena," he whispered, and the urgency in his voice surprised her. "Shut up."

He crashed his lips into hers, holding her so tightly that she couldn't break free, even if she'd wanted to. As their kiss deepened, she realized she didn't want to. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his tousled hair. Heero kept one hand tightly fastened around her waist while the other raked through her golden tresses. They were completely alike in the way they kissed one another, each needing the other in the same way. Relena could feel the void that had been haunting her begin to fill.

Then something snapped inside of her, the reason he was suddenly paying so much attention to her. She broke away hastily, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

Heero picked up on the tension immediately. "Relena." He drew her back into his arms. "Talk to me," he murmured anxiously. "Tell me what's wrong."

Relena put her hand up against his chest, trying to create space between them before she could fall back under his spell. "Please, Heero. Don't start." She backed away cautiously, but he followed suit.

"Relena, whatever it is, I'll fix it. Just tell me." He leaned toward her again, this time stroking the side of her face. He tried to gaze into her sky blue eyes, but she wouldn't look at him. He continued to touch her unabated, needing to feel her skin beneath his fingers. "Please," he said, softening his voice. "Relena, I lo—"

"Why now, Heero?" She turned her face toward his as hot tears stung her eyes. "All of a sudden, you want to be close to me, but you've had chances before and you never—"

"What are you talking about?" He interrupted. He tilted her chin up so he could look at her directly. "I've always stayed close to you, Relena."

She shook her head violently. "That's not true. I haven't seen you in months. You always kiss me and run. Why? What are you hiding from, Heero?"

"I'm not hiding, Relena. I've never hid from you. And I don't understand why you're acting this way."

She glared at him. "Maybe," she said hotly, "it's because the only reason you want me _now_ is because someone else wants me, too." She stood, breaking their contact. "You're jealous of Wufei, and you can't stand to lose me to him. But you've had all this time to make me yours… Did you think I'd wait around forever, Heero?"

He groaned inwardly. It was his worst nightmare coming true; he'd figured that Relena would accuse him of something like that. Now he had to pick up the pieces of what he'd broken.

"Relena," he began tentatively. "I've felt this way about you for a lot longer than you think… long before Wufei even met you."

She crossed her arms defensively. "I understand that, Heero. However, it's awfully convenient for you to decide to make a move on me now that I'm seeing someone else."

He blinked. "You're… _seeing_ him?"

"That's right." She lifted her chin. "So that means this thing between us can't happen anymore."

He shocked her by letting out a low chuckle. "Relena… That's impossible. I don't think you could stay away from me if you tried."

"But… you… that's so arrogant!" She sputtered. Heero just shook his head.

"No, it's the truth. And you feel the same way." Once again, he began to close the distance between them. "We need each other, Relena."

"No." She squeezed her eyes shut and turned her back to him. "People don't need one another, Heero; they choose who they want to be with."

"You know that's a lie." He came up from behind and wrapped his arms around her. "That's not what you feel in your heart."

She sighed, inhaling the scent that was so uniquely his. She knew how badly she wanted him near her; she wanted to hold on to him forever. But it still didn't feel right.

"If this is what you've always wanted with me," she murmured, "why did you wait until now to tell me?"

"I wasn't waiting on purpose; this was the first chance I had to really be alone with you."

She twisted around in his arms to look at him. "What about at Christmas? I thought we really shared a connection after that last battle, but it never went anywhere."

Heero looked puzzled. "What do you mean? I kissed you."

She laughed airily. "Oh, you mean this?" She brought their faces closer together, teasing his lips with hers. "I hardly think that counts."

"It wasn't like that," Heero murmured, their lips so close that they brushed together as he spoke. "And besides, you know I can do a lot better." He took her face in his and kissed her firmly. His heart sank as, once again, she pushed him away.

"No, Heero," she whispered. "I won't let you do this to me now… not when I've had to wait so long." She took a step backward, closer to the door. "And now I've got someone waiting for me."

Heero's mouth dropped, and he struggled to regain his composure. Had she really just let him kiss her like that, and say all those things to her, only to dump him in the end? He never thought Relena was manipulative enough to do something like that. He struggled not to punch the wall or yell at her; instead, he addressed her in a low, icy tone. "So that's it, Relena? You're just going to walk away?"

She bit her lip and nodded slowly. "I'm sorry, but I—"

"But nothing," he interjected as anger welled up inside him. "I won't let you do this to me. You're mine, Relena." He grasped her arm and forcefully pulled her toward him.

"Heero, let go! You're hurting me!" She looked up at him in horror as his fingers dug into her flesh. Heero dropped her arm, immediately sorry. He opened his mouth to apologize, but the damage had already been done. Like a terror-stricken doe, Relena bolted out of the room. Heero could only watch helplessly as she ran.

A/N: Thank you all for your patience. I'm sorry this has taken me a while to update, but classes, work, and an internship have kept my proverbial plate quite full! Besides, I'm going for quality here, not quantity. ;) As always, please give me your feedback... I have yet to completely decide how this story will end. Your thoughts will help!


	6. Into the Dark

**Chapter Six:**

**Into the Dark**

As she prepared to spend the evening with Wufei, Relena tried to forget about her confrontation with Heero. As long as she wasn't thinking about it, she could concentrate on being an amicable companion. She wouldn't want Wufei to suspect that something was bothering her, and she would do everything possible to keep him from finding out the truth about her and Heero.

Wufei was silent as he and Relena boarded the private shuttle they'd be taking to the colony. He sensed something was bothering his date; he could read the tension etched in her features.

"Relena." His voice stopped her short as she prepared to take a seat. "We don't… have to do this, if you feel uncomfortable."

Relena felt her cheeks color. _Have I been so transparent? _She shook her head, dispelling the negative thoughts that had plagued her all afternoon. "No, Wufei, I want to go with you. I've honestly been looking forward to this."

He smirked, playfully kneeling before her. "Honestly?" His warm obsidian eyes were drawing her in, helping her forget Heero's steely Prussian blues.

"Honestly," she whispered. She reached for his hand and squeezed it tight.

Wufei jolted in surprise, but he attempted to keep his cool. "So you promise this isn't one of those manipulative games women play?"

Relena snatched her hand back, frowning. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

Wufei chuckled. "I know women, Relena. I work with a lot of them. And I've seen the way they like to twist men around their fingers."

Her pout deepened. "You should know me better than that. I depend on sincerity."

"How ironic," Wufei mused, "a politician who prides herself on being honest." He was prepared for the daggers Relena's eyes sent him, and dodged them like a pro. "I'm used to that scowl, too; I invoke Sally's wrath on a daily basis."

Relena sighed dramatically. "Do you get a kick out of being so confrontational?"

He shrugged as he took his seat in the cockpit. "I've found that people come to expect it of me. But now that the war's over – _been_ over – I don't see a need for any _real_ confrontation."

"That's certainly refreshing," Relena said, flipping her hair over her shoulder. The silky blonde tresses captured Wufei's attention, and he gazed at her in fascination. "I tend to spend a lot of time with peacemakers, you know; confrontation doesn't really work for me." She shot him a meaningful look.

"Well, then…" Wufei edged closer to her. "I suppose you'll have to help me tame my bad behavior."

Relena released a peal of laughter. "Is that your attempt at flirting, Wufei?"

He smiled genuinely, reaching out to smooth back her hair. "Maybe. Is it working?"

"That depends," she murmured, leaning closer, "on what you're hoping to accomplish."

"I'm hoping to get in good with the Vice Foreign Minister," he said, his lips dangerously close to hers. "I hear it helps to have friends in high places."

She laughed again, delighted. "Why, Mr. Chang, what a pathetic personal plug!"

"And what an admirable application of alliteration," he shot back teasingly.

"Actually," she interjected, "it was consonance."

"Ah; it's refreshing that you know the difference," he teased.

"Since clearly you don't," she shot back. They both laughed again, and Relena could hardly believe that Wufei Chang, of all people, was turning out to be so companionable.

She settled comfortably into her seat as Wufei took control of the cockpit, expertly guiding their shuttle toward the colony. His skill reminded her of another certain ex-Gundam pilot she knew; the thought made her stiffen.

"Something wrong?" Wufei asked. He was so perceptive, it was beginning to put her on-edge. If only Heero noticed every mood of hers; they might have an easier time communicating. Relena mentally swatted herself for thinking that.

Wufei was eyeing her strangely.

"Oh, no, everything's fine," she recovered. She cleared her throat and began twisting her hair. "So, what's the name of the restaurant we're going to?"

He smirked. "Fire and Ice."

"Hmm," Relena mused. "Interesting title."

Wufei tipped his head in her direction, still smirking. "I thought it was appropriate."

Relena had to smile at that. "So… which one of us is fire, and which is ice?"

Her date's eyes sparked. "Relena, you can be whichever one you want."

"Is that your way of avoiding the question?" she teased.

"No," he replied smoothly. "But maybe I'm waiting to find out the answer."

She eyed him with a slight frown. "Regardless, you're saying we're opposites. Do you really think that's true?"

"I don't… think we're complete opposites," Wufei answered slowly. "But I think there's a lot we can learn from one another."

Relena nodded, considering this. _Fire and ice… does that really describe our relationship? _Her pulse quickened. _And Heero…what would he be? _Remembering the passionate kisses he'd bestowed upon her earlier, she knew the answer instantly. Her face burned. She tried to think of Wufei's kisses instead. He had been slow, cautious, respectful… _cold. _She shivered.

Wufei glanced at her, concerned, but said nothing. Instead, he took one hand off the controls and reached for hers. She took it, and he meshed their fingers together. His palm felt cool against hers.

Against her will, she was thinking of Heero's skin, of the warmth, the heat, the fire between them. Now, she was freezing.

_Is this some sickness? _She panicked. _Why can't I stop thinking about him? _She forced herself to focus on Wufei, on the evening ahead of them. She had to do her best on this date, to give him a chance— he at least deserved a chance.

It would be hard, but she could, and would, forget about Heero Yuy.

Meanwhile, Heero and Duo meandered their way around the colony, trying to blend in with the nighttime crowd.

"Grouchy, grouchy, grouch," Duo muttered for what Heero swore was the hundredth time. He finally whirled around to face his braided companion, speaking through clenched teeth.

"If you have a problem with me, Duo, we can resolve it later; right now, we've got some more training to do." Heero spun back around, quickening his pace.

Duo shot a sympathetic glance over his shoulder. The four Preventers-in-training were plodding behind them. Heero had been in a sour mood all afternoon, and the recruits were suffering for it. With Sally's approval, Heero had taken Heath, Landon, Kevin and Keiko to the nearby colony to practice some "night patrol." Duo knew it was merely an excuse for Heero to take out his frustration on them while wandering aimlessly in the dark.

They descended further and further into the seedier parts of the city. As they passed a noisy bar, a rowdy group of young men whistled at Keiko. She waved back, smiling appreciatively. Kevin nudged her.

"Don't pay them any attention," he muttered. "You'll only get yourself into trouble."

"Aw, they're not doing anything wrong." She pouted, batting her eyelashes innocently. "They're just pointing out beauty when they see it— what's wrong with that?"

Kevin rolled his eyes. "You should just be more careful, especially when we're on patrol."

Keiko continued to pout but said nothing more on the subject. She and the rest of her recruits continued trudging behind their superiors.

Heero continued ignoring them. In his head, he was waging battle with Wufei. He thought back to their last major confrontation, but the one he knew was coming now was different. The last one had nothing to do with Relena. _Or… _Heero mused. _Maybe it did. _

"_You and I are the same! We are only able to acknowledge our existence on the battlefield!" _Wufei had shouted that at Heero as he challenged him in his Gundam.

Heero frowned as he picked up his pace. _Are he and I really the same?_ The rest of their mobile suit battle played out in his mind.

"_How many times, Wufei? How many times must I keep killing that little girl and her dog?" _

Heero felt a jolt go through his body. He wasn't a killer, or even a fighter, anymore. He had killed that instinct when he let go of his resolve to fight, allowing the Wing Zero to plummet into the ocean. He had resurrected it in time to stop Mariemaia and save Relena, but then, when he saw that Relena had made it through, he knew he was done. The soldier's mentality that was fighting for his attention now wasn't his anymore.

In his mind, he was fighting Wufei for Relena, but he knew now he'd never go through with that scenario. _Relena wouldn't approve, _he decided. At the same time, he still considered her his, and was determined to find a way to show that to her without losing his temper… or defeating Wufei.

"The art of war," Heero murmured, "is to subdue the enemy without fighting." A smile tugged at his lips. He could win this war, and he could do it lying down.

Relena's voice interrupted the soldier's voice in his head. _"You've had all this time to make me yours,"_ she reminded him _"Did you think I'd wait around forever, Heero?"_

He growled and began to walk faster, trying to make the voice stop following him.

"_Heero," _she called back to him. _"What are you hiding from, Heero?"_

"Damn it," he cursed. He couldn't find a way to please Relena, not now; he didn't know what she wanted anymore. His chest twisted with unexpected pain. He didn't know Relena anymore.

His steps led him down a dark alley; he had no idea where he was going. At length, he became aware of the fact that the recruits were no longer following him. _Good, _he thought. _Maybe Duo took them back to the shuttle. _That suited him— he was better off alone.

He was lost in his swirling thoughts when he heard a male voice calling his name. At first, he thought he was going crazy, having heard Relena calling him in his mind… was that Wufei challenging him? He spun around to see if the voice was real.

Kevin was running toward him, panic-stricken. Heero stopped dead, adrenaline surging through him. Something had happened, something bad. _Was it… my fault?_

"Heero!" Kevin called again, sounding breathless. He halted a few feet in front of his superior, panting. "It's Keiko— she somehow got separated from us. We've all been looking for her."

Heero frowned. This wasn't all that serious. He shouldn't have to deal with the new recruits' insufficiencies. "Wasn't she walking near you the whole time?" he asked Kevin. The boy nodded. "Then you should have kept better track of her."

Kevin's face fell. "I know… it's because I was trying to keep up with you. I thought she was doing the same. I'm sorry."

Heero felt bad, but tried to conceal it. "Well, we'd better start looking." He turned from Kevin and walked briskly, and the boy fell into step behind him. Instinct led Heero further down the alley. In his head, he had heard a woman's voice he'd assumed was Relena, but what if that voice was real, just like Kevin's was? It could have been Keiko crying for help. Heero hated the fact that his infatuation with Relena was ruining his concentration… just like old times. _I've got to get a grip, _he scolded himself. _I need to get her out of my head._

He heard Kevin gasp suddenly. "Heero— over there!" he hissed.

Heero swung his head to the direction Kevin was pointing in. Keiko was backing up slowly into the alley, being pursued by a leering man in dark, dirty clothing.

"Just leave me alone!" she screeched.

The man grinned, revealing yellow, uneven teeth. He reached for Keiko's jacket. "Aw, come on, gorgeous, what are you hiding from?" he cooed.

_Heero… what are you hiding from?_

Heero's eyes flashed. In the man's jacket pocket, he could make out the outline of a gun. He ran forward.

"Keiko!" He screamed. "Run!"

The girl spun around. "Heero?" she called in disbelief. She spotted her fellow Preventer-in-training over her shoulder. "Kevin!" She began to run toward him.

Keiko's stalker did not take the abandonment well. "Why you little…" He reached for his gun and aimed it at the girl's retreating back.

He fired.

Keiko chanced a look over her shoulder, her eyes widening in surprise. Kevin moved to shield her, but Heero was faster than him. Suddenly, he was diving in front of both of his trainees.

And suddenly, his vision went black as he caught the bullet with his chest.


End file.
